vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snookums
Summary Snookums is a obvious parody of Barney the Dinosaur, besides his appearance the fact that his flavor text is to the tune of “I love you” and that he says “Captive Audience“ and “Cancel Me, Will They?” alluding to him being a man in a suit for a show similar to Barney. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-B, possibly 9-A with abilities Name: Snookums Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male Age: Unknown, adult Classification: Insane human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (of chainsaw), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy), Statistics Amplification (Increases damage after killing via Captive Audience and normally via Cancel Me, Will They?), Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (Normally and via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Morality Manipulation (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to weaker monsters like Jester, Scarecrow, Hellbaby, and Swordsman). Wall level, possibly Small Building level with abilities (Comparable to higher tier monsters, though the ability can be higher than the base tier for said monsters. Said monsters can bury underground at high speeds or are 50ft tall and reach this AP via size. Can harm higher tier monsters, which scales Snookums above dynamite, hand-grenades, and RPGs) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to weaker vampires) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, Wall level, possibly Small Building level with abilities Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Can take hits from characters like Santa, Headless Horseman, and other stronger monsters), higher via Enforced Mutation Stamina: High (Comparable to other monsters) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range via chainsaw Standard Equipment: Chainsaw Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Captive Audience: Increases damage every time Snookums murders. * Cancel Me, Will They?: Snookums can greatly increase his damage, to the point of being comparable (if not slightly superior) to the higher tier monsters. Others Notable Victories: RPC-082 (RPC Authority) RPC-082's profile (Both were 9-B, Speed was equalized, Both were bloodlusted, and the fight took place in a film studio) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Horrorclix Category:Dinosaurs Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Berserkers Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Acrobats Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Morality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Corruption Users Category:Board Game Characters